OfficialSnipars
Summary This "OfficialSnipars" person has a long history on ROBLOX, stretching from 2011 to present. He has gone through 2 main accounts and about 50 alts. One could say that he's the master of account deletion. As EpicBlox7 Early Days OfficialSnipars' first account was created in 2012, called EpicBlox7. His early days were filled with his typical 11 year old self, with a shitload of free models in his game and a few shitposts on RT. Finally he has enough and around 2013 he ditched it and made the CoinsForToads account. Also notable was his friends list, which included VyrissTheVixen (TheFurryFox at the time) and RobRedEyes2. As CoinsForToads As CoinsForToads his personality was much different. His games he created were slightly better, but not by much, except for LennyLand, which was a good game without being overloaded with free models (rare at the time). The CoinsForToads account never had a form of Builder's Club, however EpicBlox7 has TBC for a time before. Foruming His second account has a join date of 2013, but he didn't start using it until early 2014. This was when he first started getting into Off Topic. He wasn't his retarded ass 11 year old self anymore, however you could still see lack of maturity in his early posts. As time went on he became edgier and edgier until he fell off the cliff and got BALEETED. All of his posts have since been [ Content Deleted ] by mods, so his edginess can no longer be seen. Filterpasses His filterpasses were of very good quality, not being seen at all most of the time. picture here BALEETION CoinsForToads' deletion took place after a series of edgy filterpasses at the wrong time. CoinsForToads was known for his filterpasses and general edginess, and it definitely showed with his moderation history. As EpicBlox7 (and then RIPEnragementChild) Around late 2015 EpicBlox7 started using his main account again, where he had reloaded it with TBC. His games quickly increased in quality. His Rainbow Road Simulator was a good example. Also notable was his forum weapon "Inhale My Doge Enragement Child". His only audio with the same name has the most takes in the category "inhale". Foruming RIPEnragementChild was completely forgotten in RT, however he resided in Off Topic. Apparently this was the perfect place for him, and he fit in well. Occasionally he shitposted with dank lenny faces and old memes however. AND LOOK AT DAT FACE Unfortunately he was wrongly deleted for no fucking reason at all. Below is an example of one of his quality posts: "has he ever ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)'d you? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" Fucking hilarious. Deletion His deletion was an unfortunate one, as his deletion reason was "Do not make accounts just to harass others or break rules" even though his join date was 5 FUCKING YEARS AGO. His edginess was nowhere to be found. His name now fits him perfectly. RIP. He did file an appeal but by the time the admins got back to him it was too late. As OfficialSnipars Early History OfficialSnipars was created in 2014 as an alt for CoinsForToads. This alt wasn't used much but it was a good namesnipe, even if it was a dead meme. After both deletions it became his main account. Games, etc. As OfficialSnipars his games were of much higher quality, notably "The Impossible Runner ", using a heavily modified version of ROBLOX's Line Runner template. Also, Doge Rocket . Other (inactive) games included a Cart Ride game and a Starfield Simulation. As a shitty OTer He was a typical OTer. Nothing here.